


If I Can't Have You Cheney... No One Can.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, High School, M/M, Rape, Suicide, Yandere, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU<br/>-<br/>Rogue gets a new history teacher, one night he's walking home and wakes up in his bedroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Have You Cheney... No One Can.

Rogue Cheney, a teen age boy the age of 17 (For the story, hes older than that I believe)  
Was found dead today and the residents of a man named Sting Eucliffe.  
Who was also found dead, doctors say Rogue was killed by Mr Eucliffe, than he killed himself.  
~Before the news~  
It was a day like any other for Rogue, he walked to school tired, he worked 2 jobs plus school after all, he had his reasons for working so much...  
Today he had gotten a memo that they were getting a new teacher, his last name was Eucliffe right? Yeah sounds right.  
Rogue had finally gotten to school grounds 10 minutes before classes started, luckily he didn't live to far away from school.  
He walked over to his locker and got his books out, little did he know-someone already yet there sights on him...

Rogue had just gotten out of Math and was heading to History next, he heard that the new teacher would be teaching that class.  
He walked in, a little early but sat down and pulled out his books pencils etc.  
He started reading a book he had picked up for himself called "Oblivion" By Sasha Dawn.  
It was a good book so far.  
He was knocked out of his thoughts when someone cleared there voice, it was the new teacher.  
Rogue stood to formally introduce himself to the tall blonde haired man.

"Hello, sorry sir my name is Rogue Cheney, welcome to our school."

"Ah so formal, its nice to see respect but its okay, and thank you for the warm welcome, Cheney.."

They shook hands and Mr Eucliffe nodded for him to sit at his desk again.  
Rogue got a weird vibe from that guy... But he shook it off, either way he was his new teacher and Rogue would have to deal.

~Time Skip To 3 Months Later~

It was 1 am, Rogue was walking home from one of his part time jobs, since a few months ago, he had been getting the feeling someone was watching him...  
At first he shook it off, thinking it was his imagination...  
But now he wasn't so sure...  
He kept walking, quickening his pace when he thought he heard foot steps, his heart was beating, about to leap out of his chest, he darted into the nearest convenience store in hopes to shake the predator.

He waited about 20 minutes before he left, buying a soda on his way out as to not look suspicious or weird to the cashier...  
He didn't feel eyes on him anymore, nor any foot steps, but as he rounded a corner everything went black.

When Rogue was finally awake, he was welcomed by a well lit room, it looked to be a bedroom of sorts, someone really dressed it up...   
The carpet was soft against his bare feet... Wait when did he lose his shoes?  
Rogue looked down feeling a sudden chill run across his legs... They were bare? The only thing he had on was a pair of boxers... Who the hell took his clothes?

Rogue stood up, trying not to panic, and looked around the room cautiously trying to figure out an escape plan.  
He jumped when he heard foot steps, he got right next to the door to attack whoever was coming in and run, deciding that was his best decision.  
When said person opened the door he tried running but was hit in the gut by a knee, taking all of his breath away.

"Tsk Tsk... Cheney I thought you were smarter than that... That only works in cheesy action movies.."

That voice... That was.. Mr Eucliffes voice? What the hell?  
Rogue was picked up my said man and tossed onto a bed.

"What the hell? What are you doing? You're my teacher! Don't touch me!"

All things Rogue yelled as Mr Eucliffe only smirked and started grabbing his wrist to tie them to the bed.  
Keeping his smirk he grabbed Rogues kicking and squirming legs and tied them down one at a time.

"Cheney... I've set my eyes on you since day one.... Your eyes... Your hair everything about you... I wanted it... I needed it.."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!? I'm not gay nor will I ever be! Especially for you! You dammed werido let me go!"

"Tsk Cheney, your words hurt... I won't let anyone else have you.."

"Why the hell not?!! Were you dropped on your head as a child or somethin'!?"

"No, I just know what I want, and I get what I want. That happens to be you."

Rogue was about to yell at the latter again but his mouth was covered by a gag the other tied around him, Rogue was furious.  
Who the hell does this guy think he is?!?!  
Rogues thoughts were interrupted when his boxers were being slid down, he tried wiggling and squirming, but nothing was working, it only seemed to make him angry.

Since Rogues legs were bound, Mr Eucliffe cut his underwear off of his body and threw it to a random spot.  
Rogue tried everything to cover himself, anything, he couldn't move he was restrained by the soft ropes the blonde man had bound him with.

Mr Eucliffe was still in his partial school outfit, he didn't have his jacket, but he had his white button up and his jeans...  
He started stripping out of his clothes, right before Rogues eyes..  
He looked away in disgust-What the hell is wrong with this guy?!?-  
His thoughts were interrupted when Mr Eucliffe grabbed his chin roughly to force his head around to look into his blue eyes.

"Look at me Cheney, look at the man about to take you."

Roue gulped.. Take him? As in.. No no, hes not that crazy right?  
He was.  
After Mr Eucliffe was undressed to the point of only having his boxers on, he reached to the nightstand beside the bed and pulled a bottle of lube out, dangling it in Rogues face like he was supposed to be excited or something.

Mr Eucliffe opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them together so it coated his fingers well.  
He then prodded Rogues entrance with one, causing the latter to tense up-What the hell?!? He is so fucking crazy! Don't let him enter you!-  
Regardless of how tense Rogue was, Mr Eucliffe pushed one finger inside of him.  
Rogue grumbled and flinched in discomfort, but Mr Eucliffe kept going, adding another finger, hoping to make the boy relax.

Rogues body tensed up more with another finger, he was wiggling around relentlessly trying to get them out of him-No no! This isn't right! Please let this all be a nightmare!- 

"Rogue, if you don't stop wiggling around every where, I'll be forced to do something I didn't want to~"

Mr Eucliffe took off the gag to let the boy talk.

"Fuck you! Get your damned fingers outta me!"

"Rogue...."

"Don't say my name you disgusting slime ball!"

Mr Eucliffe took his fingers out of Rogue, he then went to roll in a cart that had a television on it, and turned it on.  
What he saw made his stomach churn, his house! His house! This psycho put cameras in his house! His room! His kitchen! There was even one on his mom right now as he flipped through the channels, his sick mother...  
That's why he had been working so many jobs... To take care of her.

"You bastard! How the hell did you get cameras in my house?!?!?"

"That's for me to know, and for you not to know Cheney..."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Rogue, if you don't cooperate with me.. I will kill her."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Really Rogue? I wouldn't? You probably thought I wouldn't undress you, let alone take you here, you didn't think I'd tie you up, and finger your sweet ass did you?"

Rogue only had a look of mortification... He was right, everything he predicted about this guy was wrong... Who's to say he isn't a killer as well..

"Fine.. Just please don't hurt her... She needs me."

Mr Eucliffe smirked in victory.  
He turned off the TV and climbed back onto the bed and inserted one finger into Rogue, causing mild discomfort for the boy, but he tried to relax.  
For her sake.

Two more fingers later and Rogue couldn't help but moan, he tried to keep them in, swallow them so he wouldn't hear them, but they escaped regardless.

"Rogue~ You look so delicious.. I could just eat you up right now~"

He cringed at the latter's words, he was disgusting.  
Eucliffe took his fingers out of Rogues ass and allowed him a breather.  
Rogue heard the bottle of lube open again and saw him pouring out lube onto his hand, then he rubbed it onto his exposed cock.  
Rogue had to admit, he was impressive in size.. But that didn't matter! This guy was about to fuck him!  
But.. Mom...  
He swallowed his pride and waited for the pain ahead...

Mr Eucliffe towered over him again and Rogue screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain.  
Instead what he got was the sound of ropes untying..  
He was releasing him?

"Rogue~ I want you to ride me~ Come here~"

Rogue cringed but crawled over to him, he was than yanked on the lap of the latter.  
Mr Eucliffe laid on his back, holding Rogues hips to position him over his throbbing cock, Rogue cringed once again as he entered him, slowly.  
Once Mr Eucliffe was inside of him, he started to rock his hips against Rogues, signaling him to move.  
Rogue did so, he started bouncing up in down, not being able to control his mouth anymore as the moans were pouring out.

Mr Eucliffe grunted and snapped his hips up to meet Rogues awaiting ass.  
The blonde haired man gripped Rogues hips and started pounding into him relentlessly.  
He lifted said boy off of his cock and threw on his back.

"Your mouth is filthy, those lewd sounds coming out need to be silenced."

Eucliffe started poking Rogues lips with the tip of his cock, Rogue gulped, taking the head in and sucking, causing the latter to groan and fist his dark locks.  
Rogue started to bob his head, stopping to suck the tip occasionally, Eucliffe got tired of the slow pace and started fucking Rogues mouth, the latter moaned in the abuse his throat was going through...

Eucliffe finally came, telling Rogue to swallow all of his juices, which he complied.  
The blonde haired man looked down at the arousal of the latter... -He was so turned on, how cute.-  
He picked up both of Rogues legs throwing them over his should and dived down between his legs, licking all around Rogues puckered ass.

"St-Stop that! That's disgusting!"

"Rogue~ Don't be so rude~"

Eucliffe pushed his tongue through the abused entrance and started licking all around, tasting the lube and pre-cum of former events.  
Rogue moaned and arched his back when Eucliffe hit a certain spot inside of him, he kept moving his tongue in and out whilst Rogue blushed and moaned at his actions.  
Soon after that Eucliffe grabbed Rogues cock and started pumping it, it only took a few strokes before the latter dug his nails into the sheets and came, covering Eucliffes hand and his lower stomach.

Eucliffe cleaned him up and Rogue soon fell asleep from his recent climax, Eucliffe stayed awake, watching his little lovers chest rise and fall, Eucliffe soon fell asleep next to His lover.

In the morning the blonde man heard rustling, Eucliffe looked up to see a panicked Rogue, trying to find his clothes frantically.

"What are you doin hun?"

Rogue looked up, he looked startled, he ran out of the room without his shirt on and Eucliffe was soon right behind him, taking a moment to slide on his own boxers, the house was completely locked up, he couldn't escape...  
Rogue looked around frantically for an exit of any kind, he couldn't find one.  
He heard foot steps behind him and he didn't even need to look.  
He took off in an even faster sprint if possible, running forward trying so desperately to get away from this psycho.

Rogue ended up running into the kitchen, he grabbed a knife from the knife block and held it up to defend himself.  
Eucliffe only smiled-How cute hes trying to defend himself-  
The blonde man slowly walked towards the latter, Rogue backing up a step with every step he took.  
It wasn't long before Rogues back hit something solid, yet he stood his ground.

"I-I'll stab you! Stay the hell away from me you bastard!"

"Rogue~ I know you won't.. You're too kind.., But it is one of the qualities I love about you~"

Rogue cringed, but he was right, he didn't wanna hurt anyone... Why was he slowly lowering the knife?...  
Eucliffe got close enough to wrap his arms around Rogues naked torso and pulled the knife out of his hands.

"I told you, you belong here with me Rogue~ I'll take care of you~ Like no one ever has."

Rogue gulped, he didn't want to say anything, he was afraid he'd say something that later he would regret..  
Eucliffe leaned in a kissed him on the lips gently.

"Rogue~ I can't have you always running away like that... Can I trust you never to do that again?"

Rogue stiffened, he would never get out of here? Never?  
The dark haired man decided to chance it, he darted out of the kitchen, Mr Eucliffe lazily following behind him-There's no way out, silly boy.. You're mine forever as long as I live.. Rogue..-  
Rogue ran into a dead end hall way, he turned around to run back, but he was there, knife in hand, the one Rogue had before.

He slowly walked towards Rogue, making him back up against the wall.  
Eucliffe forced another kiss upon him and pulled away with a sad smile on his lips.

"Rogue~ You shouldn't have ran away, because-"

The blonde leaned into the latter's ear-

"Because if, If I can't have you..."

The blonde leaned away raising the knife to aim it at the frightened boys neck

"If I can't have you, IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, No body else can"

Mr Eucliffe rammed the knife into the boys neck, cutting his head of successfully.

"Rogue... We could've been happy... Together... You denied both of us... Happiness... How pathetic... I had it all planned out too.... But you make me sad... Rogue.... You hurt me...."

Eucliffe picked up the severed head and looked at it sadly.  
He kissed those dead lips one last time, and gave himself the same fate.  
With any luck, they'd meet again, maybe this time it could be love...  
But right now, love hurt.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the Yandere gods at least a little proud *Bows* I really enjoyed writing this genre and this kind of AU I will be writing kinky stories later with a High School AU *Wink Wink* Anyways I hope you enjoyed! ;D


End file.
